Convict
Convict You were recently released from captivity after spending years surviving in prison. Whether or not you were justly accused or captured by an enemy, you learned to adapt to a life of confinement, and to handle your fellow inmates. Skill Proficiencies Intimidation, Sleight of Hand. Tool Proficiencies Cards or dice. Languages Prison cant, a slang language hard to understand if you're not used to it. Equipment Common clothing, dagger, one random trinket from page 160-161 of the Player's Handbook, a self-made gaming set, and self-made thieves tools. Customization There are various reasons you might have been imprisoned. Roll on or choose from the following table. 1. Crime. You were arrested and tried for a crime. 2. Crime-you-didn't-commit. You were unjustly arrested and found guilty of a crime you did not commit. 3. Prisoner-of-war. You were captured by an enemy in a time of war. 4. Political prisoner. You were imprisoned because you belonged to a particular group or held particular views. 5. Hostage. You were held prisoner as security for an agreement or negotiation. 6. Asylum. You were locked up "for your own safety". Feature Prison creates strong friendships due to shared adverse circumstances. You usually know an ex-convict in any new town; or, failing that, you can easily find somebody who knows a convict or ex-convict who you know. This person will provide shelter and food, and will hide you from the law if necessary. Additionally, you always count as having thieves' tools on your person given 30-minutes notice, because you are able to salvage and scavenge improvised items to serve. Suggested Characteristics Ex-convicts are sometimes scarred by their experiences, for good or for ill. You might be tough and cold, or you may have become more willing to help those in need. You almost certainly value your freedom more than most, having been deprived of it. Personality Trait 1. Now that I am free, I enjoy and exult in my freedom to the maximum. 2. My time in prison broke something inside me; I am quiet, and hard to talk to. 3. I am proud of my time in prison, and talk about it constantly. I wear prison tattoos and symbols. 4. I am somewhat institutionalized, and often follow prison's procedures and customs in the real world. 5. I sometimes get too concerned about the tiny things; things which seemed so important when in prison. 6. Time is very important to me; schedules should be adhered to. 7. I learned how to get along with others, and am a talkative and friendly person, eager not to offend. 8. I am secretive, unwilling to talk about my background or my time in prison. Ideal 1. Law. I did wrong and served my time. I will no longer break the law. (Law) 2. Freedom. Captivity is unjust, and I will seek to free anybody I can. (Chaos) 3. Position. Prison taught me that position is everything. I seek to dominate any group I am involved with. (Law) 4. Revenge. I was imprisoned unjustly. I will have my vengeance. (Evil) 5. Wealth. Obtaining or trading items was essential in prison; I learned to value these things beyond all else. (Evil) 6. Justice. Nobody should ever be falsely accused and imprisoned. (Good) Bond 1. I can never be imprisoned again. Death is preferable. 2. I have a small pet - a mouse, or a bird, perhaps - who I cared for in prison. I brought it with me when I left, and it is my best friend. 3. My freedom came at a price, and I now owe a debt to my captors. 4. I became part of a gang or group in prison; there is no leaving that group. 5. I can only eat at certain times of the day. 6. My cellmate became a trusted ally and confidant. I promised to return to free him or her. Flaw 1. I wake in the night, frightened by nightmares and memories of my time in prison. 2. I am savage and possessive over small items and trinkets, afraid that somebody will take them from me. 3. I am suspicious of everybody's motives, and find it almost impossible to trust anybody. 4. I will not talk to people in authority, especially the law, under any circumstance. 5. Prison made me the type of person who needs to boast about - and often invent - deeds to portray my toughness. 6. I cannot eat anything except the blandest, poorest food. Rich food makes me ill. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=28&catid=1#ixzz3eycmGRwJ